


sweet resistance swirling overhead

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anime References, Birthday Presents, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: A very happy birthday involving manga, warm feelings, sticky boots, and a whole lot of shredded wrapping paper that will definitely be left on the floor and dumped on people's desks in retribution one day.





	sweet resistance swirling overhead

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/162615784278/): "birthday" for newt + hermann?  
>  send me a "birthday" and i'll write a drabble about them spending their first birthday together

"You mentioned a few times that it was the only volume you were missing."

Newt sits on the floor surrounded by shreds of various prints of wrapping paper. In his lap is a battered (well-loved, he mentally corrects himself) copy of the first volume of the _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ manga. In Japanese. Original publication. What the fuck.

"How did you...?"

"It's an advanced proofreader's copy," Hermann points, the end of his cane tapping the little box on the cover agreeing with him. He's long since thrown off the cheap party hat Newt had tried to balance on his head and is standing over him in his nest of wrapping paper.

"Holy shit, dude." Newt cracks open the cover and reads the notice inside. His Japanese is a little rusty, but he can tell it's some kind of warning that anyone who leaks the content of the book will get sued faster than they can say "Get in the fucking robot, Shinji."

Newt quickly gets sucked into reading and it's only after a few pages that he looks up again. Hermann is still standing in front of him, although the look on his face has shifted from mild disinterest to anxious concern.

"Well?"

Newt jumps up and hugs him in lieu of a response. When his arms wrap around Hermann's shoulders he can feel him stiffen, but after a moment Hermann returns the hug with one arm.

Newt simply says, "Thanks," and goes back down to pick up his book, kicking paper out of the way. There are other presents—from his father, his uncle, the few people around the base who can stand him—on his desk and on the floor, a card or two still in their envelopes that Newt had tossed aside in favor of the next unwrapping.

He sits perched on the edge of his desk and flips through the pages, the spine already well beyond cracked. A few of the corners are folded over and someone has even underlined a few words here and there. It's obviously well loved, and just the thought of someone else pouring over the same pieces of paper for hours and hours makes Newt feel funny. The same way it does knowing Hermann remembered when he told him what books he had eight years ago, but less.

"Y'know these are actually how I learned to speak Japanese?" Newt says as he flips through the pages. "Well, I guess, read it, technically."

"Yes, you told me." Hermann steps closer, into the middle of the birthday mess.

"I mean, they must be worth a ton now, especially this one. I mean, the last one came out, and then the Breach opened and they suddenly became really prophetic and they ran off a bunch more prints before they had to close. I guess it's a good thing they actually got to finish the series off."

"Newton..."

"Toji's such a dick in these ones, way worse than he was in the show. Did you know in the English translation they—"

"Newt."

"I got this at the library and was totally gonna steal it back after I returned it but apparently I'd worn it out so much they just threw it away, can you believe that?"

Newton's ears catch up with his mouth and he looks up, taking in Hermann's proximity and the way his eyes keep flitting around, never settling on anything in particular. "What's up?"

"Newt, there was... something else I wanted to give you."

Newt perks up and leans forward, his hands braced on his knees and drumming there for a moment. "Birthday part two? You're killing me, Herms."

Hermann grimaces, although whether at the reference or just the nickname, Newt can't tell. He has both hands on his cane in front of him and one flexes almost imperceptibly before he leans in and very very quickly kisses Newt on the cheek.

Thankfully Newt's brain seems to stop working immediately, giving Hermann time to flee. By the time Newt mentally comes back online, Hermann is back behind his desk and doing the important work he definitely had, but Newt can tell even from a distance that his cheeks are pink.

"Happy birthday indeed," Newt says when he's sure Hermann thinks he isn't going to say anything. He's right, and even from here he can see Hermann's shoulders tense. "So _your_ birthday is in January, right?"

Hermann turns around to look at him with a look both disdainful and wary. Classic Hermann.

"Why."

"Just so I make sure I've got your present by then. Y'know, return the favor."

It's not smooth at all, but Hermann drops the _disdain_ and is painting face pictures solely with _caution_  and a bit of _hope_ , just like Newt was banking on. Hermann doesn't say anything, just continues looking at Newt, waiting for him to say something. After a few more moments of silence, he waves a hand impatiently in the air in front of him.

Newt can't help but laugh as he drops his book on top of the mess on his desk. The wrapping paper scraps stick to the gunk on the bottom of his boots and follow him across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm relearning voices atm so apologies if this is mad ooc) title from "[stand too close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fg6S4QTCHU)" by motion city soundtrack, which isn't all that particularly to this scenario but unfortunately every mcs song reminds me of newt.
> 
> i dunno jack shit about manga business practices and try as i might i can't find anything about the worth of such a historical artifact but dammit if i'm not gonna put as much nge and mcs in pacific rim as possible. happy birthday, america.
> 
> i'm doing prompts on tumblr! send me one of [these](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/160253952183) and a fandom (or not, that's your perogative)
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
